Liebe Eines Damons
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Kurt's sister is brought into the XMen. But what happens when she starts wanting to try summoning daddy again? Kurtty
1. Chapter 1

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter One

"Dämon!" Eyes flew open as the shout made it's way across the village. Books clattered to the ground as bare feet raced down the stairs. The black dress pillowed around her ankles as the girl jumped from the last three steps, her red hair falling from the bun as she found the source of the problem.

"NightCrawler!" She shouted, eyes wide as she saw the devil-like tail swinging from the cloak, the form tossed to the ground as various people beat it. "Nein!"

Her ten year old form raced through the crowd, shouting at them. She collapsed next the disheveled form, pulling half of his body to her. The cloak fell away from him, causing people to gasp and some to scream.

The young girl paid no mind to them as she cradled his head in her arms. "Bruder sagen bitte, daß Sie nicht vom Markt again..please stahlen.." Golden eyes turned from her, and she hugged him tighter.

"Ich bitte Sie Pity auf ihm bitte zu nehmen!" She cried out, only to be pulled away from him. "NightCrawler!"

"Violet!" He yelled, she screamed. An invisable force pushed everyone back. NightCrawler grabbed her and they disappeared.

* * *

Kurt smiled to himself, pulling a picture frame from the dresser drawer. He sighed lightly, staring at the smiling face of the eleven year old.

Violet Wagner had been born normal enough, she had no traces of the blue skin that their mother had passed on to Kurt, nor the demonic attributes that her brother had. Her only physical difference were her eyes, instead of just the ordinary color one would expect, hers were two different. The right was purple, with a bit of silver around the pupil and lining the iris, the left, however, was a bright gold. Her only mutation was her natural knowledge of witchcraft, and her ability to use it was like her upbringing.

Kurt regreted not being able to give her what a normal child needed. She'd gotten very sick when they were fifteen, and had to be taken to the hospital just before Kurt had been recruited to the XMen.

'Almost four years ago... I wonder if everything came out ok.' He put the photo up as the door opened, Kitty smiling at him. "Kurt, Professor wants us all in the training room, pronto."

Kurt nodded, grabbing his watch as he walked forward. He grabbed Kitty's waist, teleporting to the training room.

Everyone was there, and the Professor was smiling. "We have a potential mutant in Europe, I need a few of you to go check it out. Kurt, since you are familar with the area, I was hoping you'd be able to lead them."

Kurt nodded. "As for the rest of you, Scott and Jean are to stay here. I want Kurt, Remy, Rogue and Logan on this."

* * *

"Ha! Sie vermißten!" The red haired teenager jumped up to a tree branch, sticking her tounge out at the flame haired boy. "Veilchen, c'mon, wissen Sie, das nicht angemessen ist!"

"Außer ihm möchten Pyro, Sie es angemessen halten, bleiben outta mein Raum bei 10 morgens!" The girl shouted, Pyro rolled his eyes. She laughed, jumping down and landing on him.

"Vi, Haß ta Bruch sind es zu Ihnen, aber Sie schwer!" Violet grinned, laying down on his back. "OH-, Johnny, Ihr so beleidigen!"

She bit down on his ear, getting a yelp from the man. "Sie Baby! Sie sind ein Zwanzig drei Einjahresmann und Sie schreien, wenn jemand auf Ihrem abnagt..."

Violet trailed off, seeing the flock of birds running from the south. A frown formed on her lips, straddling Pyro's back. The man turned over under her, staring the same way.

"Glaubten Sie dem?" Violet nodded, her hands on her thighs as she squinted, concentating. "Sonderbares schauendes flaches gelandet gerade, hat es ein grosses X auf ihm. Wissen Sie etwas?"

Violet looked down as she felt him tense under her, her discolored eyes meeting his greens as he gripped her hips. "John?"

"Ich wünsche Sie nicht das Nachforschen, es erhalten? Bleiben Sie weg von den jenen Leuten so weit, wie Sie können." Violet gave him a confused look, but nodded anyway.

* * *

'He just said people, he never said mutants...' Violet thought to herself, dropping onto a tree branch as she watched the four curiously.

Her eyes widened as one of the male's began to fizz and flicker, replaced by a blue demon. She bit her lips togather to keep in the screech of glee.

"Sie Arschloch! Wie konnten Sie mich wie das lassen?" She screamed, jumping on the guy's back.

"Violett! Sie sind lebendig!" She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Esel! Selbstverständlich bin ich noch, ich habe das imune System eines Flußsteins, mich erinnere lebendig!"

"Sorry." Kurt said, smiling slightly. Violet glowered, but shrugged it off. "Guys, I suppose we have what we came for."

"Was?" Violet blinked at him, Kurt just looked at her. "Veilchen, wünsche ich Sie mit mir kommen. Beginnen Sie Leben an der Schule Herr Xavier..."

Violet's eyes opened, wide. "Was! Sie erwarten mich zu gerade oben und verlassen? Ich habe Freunde hier! Ich habe ein Leben! Mamma und PA, das Romani, jeder! Ich werde hier angenommen! Ich muß nicht mich verstecken!"

Kurt winced as she screamed at him. Violet's discolored eyes turned to the rest of the team, seeing Remy staring at her and she growled. Rouge jumped at how much she sounded like an animal.

"I... Ich gehe mit Ihnen, aber Sie müssen versprechen lassen mich zurückkommen." Kurt smiled, but Violet didn't look happy.

* * *

"Remy LeBeau, correct?" Violet asked, looking at Gambit from her seat in the plane. He nodded, looking at her. "You know John?"

Remy's eyebrows shot up. "Ya speak french?" Violet nodded.

"Ouais, je connais John. Comment allez-vous?" Violet smiled to herself, pulling her knees to her chest. "Il est observé dehors pour moi puisque métal-aboutez disparu. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, qui indique l'alot considérant que le Romani ont lieu la plupart du temps sur vingt ans de . Je devine que vous pourriez dire --"

"Il est le seul que vous pouvez rapporter à, parce qu'il est le seul autre comme vous?" Violet nodded, staring at the floor. "So you're what... Blue-boy's sister or sumthin?"

"Yes." Violet said. Rouge looked up, surprised. "Ya speak english, too?"

"Of course. You live with the gypsies as I and Kurt have, it's required to learn other languages." Remy looked at her. Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"You dun look nutin like elf, though." Violet smiled, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Raven Darkholme for a mother? You expect to look different."

Remy looked at Rouge. "Dun that make er you're s'ster too?"

"Yeah, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Two

Kitty growled, watching as Kurt talked to the new girl. Kurt was hers! They'd been going out since Amanda had wanted to get more from him than he could give, and here he was up to his old tricks!

"Kurt!" Kitty growled, slamming his locker shut as he looked at her. "What's going on with that- that- Weibchen!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Two years of studying German and that and Danke are the only words you remember?" Kitty bristled.

"Ändern Sie nicht das Thema mit mir, Elf!" Kitty shouted. Kurt grinned at her. "Fein. Vhat do you vant to know?"

Kitty glared at him, and Kurt crossed his arms, leaning against the lockers calmly... As if they weren't having a fight, or that she were being both jealous and angry at the same time. Those were not a good mix with Kitty Pryde.

"I wanna know why you're, like, hanging on her!" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were trying to break that habit."

"Kurt!" Kurt smiled slightly at her. "I haven't seen her in about two years, Katzchen. And before you start biting my head off, she's my sister."

Sister? Kitty gaped at him, trying to find something to say. "Besides, you can use your mouth for more entertaining things, Kitty."

Kurt raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Kitty felt the unstoppable heat flush over her face. She wished he didn't have to wear the hallowatch at school.

"Kur-- Oh, who's this?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow. The look in her eyes said she already knew. "Violet, this is my girlfriend, Kitty. Kit-"

"Kit-Kat, I'm Blue's twin incase he hasn't already said." Violet said, reaching a hand out to Kitty. Kitty looked at her face, taking in the purple eyes and red hair. She looked at Violet's hand as she shook it, searching for--

"The Prof gave me a hallowatch already. The only reason I needed it was my eyes they umm... well, they tend to cause a proble--"

"Her left eye's gold." Kurt cut in, going back to putting books in his looker. Kitty looked between them, feeling Kurt's invisable tail wrap around her waist, the spade tip rubbing her inner thigh.

"Kurty, might wanna get that under control before I becomes a problem." Violet said smugly, Kurt frowned at her, and Kitty shivered as the tip went back to her waist. "How can you see it?"

"Modern technology can't fool me. I can see straight through it." Violet said, then looked at Kitty's face. "I'm kidding. Nineteen years and a telepathic connection with Fuzz Butt over here, and you get used to him. Helck, when we were eleven, that tail would go up MY skirt when he got scared."

Kitty looked at Kurt, who was glaring at his sister. "Traitor."

"I live for it, babe." Violet giggled, kissing Kurt on the cheek before going off to find her locker.

"How often did you get scared?" Kurt didn't even look at Kitty as he answered. "Only once. When I first teleported."

Kitty's mouth formed an almost perfect O.

* * *

"Kurt!" Kitty's giggle was the first thing Violet and Evan heard as they entered the room that Kurt and Evan shared. Kurt had Kitty pinned to the bed, an Algebra book on the floor spine up.

Violet tugged on Evan's arm as he made to interupt, shaking her head. Quietly they left the room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Kurt, Kitty.." Kitty groaned, rolling over and snuggling farther into Kurt's chest as they burrowed deeper into the covers.

"YO, DINNER'S READY!" Kitty made a face, sitting up and looking at Violet. Kurt just groaned, tightening his grip on her waist.

"You two have fun?" There was a glint of malice in those eyes, Kitty glared at her.

"Vi, please..." Kurt moaned, sitting up and running a three fingered hand through his hair. Violet rolled her eyes. "Kurt, do not forget who you're talking to."

With that, Violet promtly pulled the sheets off of them, rolling her eyes as she caught a look at them, and left the room with the sheets under her arm.

Kitty shivered, realizing how cold it was in the mansion. Kurt groaned, grabbing her, a pair of pants and a shirt before teleporting to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Three

"Did he leave a mark?" Violet asked absently as she and Kitty sat in the livingroom after dinner. Kitty looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow at the older girl even though she couldn't see her.

"What do you mean?" Violet's fingers flexed over the cover of her own book, and Kitty lowered the romance novel and gave the witch her full attention. "A mark. Did Kurt bite you while you two were making--"

"Oh!" Kitty blinked rapidly, raising the book again to hide her face. Violet was obviously laughing silently to herself behind her book.

Kitty realised that Violet had rolled her eyes at her body, not Kurt's. Afterall, Kitty was the typical American female sterotype, trying her hardest to obtain the physical stature of supermodels. Why would Violet have any reason to roll her eyes at her own flesh's physical appearance?

She wouldn't. Growing up with Kurt, there were bound to be walk-in-the-bathroom-while-the-other's-bathing moments, Violet would know that Kurt was blue all over.

Kitty looked at Violet curiously over the book, noting that the elder mutant couldn't have been much bigger than Kitty herself. Afterall, she was about three, maybe four, inches shorter and apparently weighed less.

"Well?" Kitty jumped slightly. She hadn't answered, had she? "I think so..."

"Where?" Violet's voice came out of the depths of the book as urgent, and slightly... was that a possesive tone?

"Um..." Violet's book was sudden closed with a snap of paper on paper, placed between her thighs as she leaned over towards Kitty. "Did he bite your inner thigh, Kitty?"

"Y--"

"Scheiße!" Kitty gave Violet a questioning look as she continued to go on in German. "Did the skin break?"

"Yeah. Why, what does it mea--"

"He marked you as his mate." Kitty paled, looking at Violet as if she'd grown a third head. "M-Mate?"

"His life partner, Kitty. Out of the two of us, Kurt takes the most after daddy. Mystique has a mark where daddy made her his mate, too." Violet bit her lip. Hard. Blood flowed down her chin in a small trickle. Kitty looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean daddy? You and Kurt know your birth father? How? I thought he was dead?" Violet looked at her, those unmatched eyes burning into Kitty with untold secrets.

"Our father is a demon... or more specificly, the demon." Kitty's eyebrows raised. "As in the devil?"

"Yes. Unfortunatly, just when our mother went to tell him that she was pregnant, daddy got sealed away again." Violet wrapped her arms around her knees, and Kitty noticed the scars lining the blood veins on her wrists.

'Is Violet a cutter?' Kitty frowned, biting her lips togather as she went back to her book. She had some research to do.

* * *

"Kurt?" Kitty walked out to the balcony, looking at him as she tried to decide what to say.

"I take it Violet told you?" Kitty jumped slightly, nodding as she leaned against the railing. Kurt glanced at her, then back at the sky. "I'm sorry, I never ment for it to go that far. It's just so hard to fight instinct when I'm with you, Kitty."

Kurt turned his head again, and Kitty noticed that Kurt's left ear was pierced. A three fingered hand was held out to her, wrist up. Kitty gasped softly at the scars, oddly identical to Violet's.

"Vi and I have been trying since we turned thirteen to release our father. The ritual requires blood sacrifice from the children of the demon. We looked over one critical fact for four years, however. We have to have three of the shared blood. I'm trying to keep Violet from realizing that Rogue is our blood. If she gets Rogue addicted to cutting the way she has, then I'm afraid that Rogue really will go for the suicide." Kitty looked at him, letting this soak in. Six years they'd been living with this. Kurt had been forced to go cold turkey the moment he arrived at the mansion.

How? Why? They were basic questions asked every day. Yet for Kitty they seemed so alien on the subject.

Kurt had been forced to live with the knowledage that he was the son of Lucifer, and yet he still went on with his preaching of God.

He had to take being called a demon and know it was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Four

It was only when Kitty was in the shower that Violet's words finally dawned on her. Her eyes blanked out, back making contact with the tiled wall of the shower before she slid down to the floor.

"I'm his what?"

* * *

"Hey, Kit, you almost done in there?" Violet asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She sighed as she heard faint mummurings over the spray of the shower. "Save me some hot water, would ya?"

* * *

The scent of brimstone filled the hallway before the teenager even saw her brother. 

"Violet, have you seen Kitty?" The girl sighed heavily, tucking her head between her knees even more. "She's been in the bathroom for almost half an hour."

Kurt nodded, porting from Violet's sight. The girl heard him reappear on the other side of the bathroom door. Violet blinked several times.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

* * *

"So this is like, permanet permanet. Not permanet-marker-on-skin permanet?" Kitty asked, blinking as she tried to calm herself down. Kurt sat infront of her, on her bed, waiting for her to finish questioning the different kinds of permanets. 

"It's permanet permanet." Violet answered, walking through the door with one towel on her head and another wrapped around her. She looked at Kurt and smiled. "Sorry, I stole your towel."

Kitty turned to look at her. "I don't think anyone in this house has ever taken a shower that lasted less than two minutes."

"Yeah, well I'm not fuzz butt over here. Now back on subject!" Violet snapped, securing the towel around her body before sitting down.

"Yeah... can we have a minute, Violet?" Violet looked at her, then to Kurt, back to Kitty, and then finally stopping on her brother. She patted his knee as she got up. "Good luck."

"How could you do this without even asking me?" Kitty whispered as soon as the door was shut. Kurt opened his mouth, changed his mind, then opened his mouth again.

"You have to understand, Kitty. You know what I am. But did you know that you're the only one I've gotten these impulses around. And they're just so hard to control... especially in the situation the we were in." Kitty looked at him.

"So... does this mean you're going to propose in the future. Cause I seriously doubt that my parents would be too fond of the idea of their daughter being tied down only by some ancient demon mark that they wouldn't even know about."

"Of course, Katzchen."

* * *

Violet grinned as she walked away from the bedroom door. 'Kit-Kat has no idea what she's in for... and Kurt doesn't even know that he's fulfilling part of my plan for me...' 

A grin broke out on Violet's face as she continued down the hallway. She passed Rogue on the way. 'And to think her wanted to keep me from knowing the adoptee. Our third has to have daddy's blood in their veins.'

* * *

"Hey, I just passed Violet in the hall, and she looked kind of... well, weird." Rogue said, not even looking at Kurt and Kitty. Kitty blinked and looked at her. 

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she just looked like she knew something the noone else did." Kitty pulled a face, and Kurt sat up next to her. "Wonder what it could have been."


	5. Chapter 5

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Five

"You what?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet rolled her eyes, watching Todd's face turn an interesting shade of greenish blue.

"I just want to know if I could maybe come by after school. We could... I dunno, cast a few spells?" Wanda considered it for a moment, letting Todd slide down the bank of lockers to the point where his feet could touch the ground.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blue eyed cat, would it?" Violet watched Wanda's expression carefully, wondering what was going through her mind.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're going over to a friends house after school, to work on a project?" Kurt asked, eyeing Violet mindfully. She nodded, placing a hand on her hip. 

"Vi, you are in every one of my classes. We don't have any projects due." Violet rolled her eyes. "I never said it was a school project."

"Ja, whatever. Just be home before six."

'AKA; be home before dinner.' Violet nodded, smiling and hugging her brother tightly. "Danke!"

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is she doing here?" Lance demanded, looking at Violet. Violet cocked her head to t he side and blinked. Pietro peeked around the corner, eyeing Wanda uncertainly before turning his attention to Violet. 

"Hey, you're that one girl! The one who's always hanging off the fuzzy freak!" Lance looked at Pietro as was sent flying out the window.

"We just got that fixed." Lance sighed, rolling his eyes as he heard Pietro's whining from outside the house. "Sorry."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

* * *

"You wanna learn something for that?" Violet asked, cocking her head towards Pietro. Wanda looked faintly interested. "Loud music, and lots and lots of fly paper." 

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Just make sure that if you put it around food, to let the other guys know to stay out of the way."

"And this does what?"

"Provides entertainment, of course. It works like a charm... just make sure he's not fuzzy." Violet shivered. "Kurt ended up supremely pissed off after that. Ripped out patches of hair everywhere."

"Sounds interesting though." Pietro's ears perked up.

"Lance! They're plotting to kill me!" Pietro cried. Violet looked at her watch.

"Shit! Lance, can you give me a ride home?" Lance looked over at her. "You can't teleport?"

"No, that's a Kurt thing."

* * *

"Lance?" Violet asked, giving up on trying to change the station on the radio. The thing must have melted togather or something. "You do know that Kitty's going out with Kurt, right?" 

Lance slammed on the brakes and turned to look at her.

"What?"

* * *

"Violet you're late." Kurt was sitting on the from steps of the mansion. His eyes left his watch as he looked up at who had given his sister a ride home. 

He heard the sound of the car door opening, but didn't see the fist until it was too late.

"You think you can steal Kitty from me, fuzz freak? Think again."


	6. Chapter 6

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Six

"Lance!" Kitty stared in shock from the door. Kurt landed with his back against the stairs, his eye already starting to swell.

"Kitty, stay back." Lance growled, picking Kurt up by the collar and punching him again. This time blood dribbled down Kurt's upper lip from his nose.

The mutant had his feet pressed against Lance's stomach, and with a quick push had Lance on his back. Kurt's tri-fingered hand already curled into a fist, and by the time he landed his first punch Kitty came to her senses.

"Violet! What did you tell him!" Violet shrugged her shoulders, watching as her brother beat the shit out of the taller mutant.

"Just that you two were dating." Lance had gotten his feet under Kurt, and kicked. Kurt landed on the banister, gripping it tightly as he glared at Lance.

"Hope you used protection, Kitty. I'd hate to see the freaks that thing spawns." Kurt bared his fangs, jumping on Lance and banging his head into the door of the jeep.

As the earthshaker pulled out of the driveway, Kurt turned on his sister.

"What the Hell, Violet!" Violet let out a twisted little smile.

"Sorry brother dearest. I had to see if you really would fight back given the... situation." Kurt grabbed her arm as she made to walk pass him.

"What 'situation' would that be?"Violet met his eyes, and Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine.

"He came here after your mate. I had to make sure you were really true to her."

* * *

"Kurt." Kitty whispered, smiling at him softly as his nose finally stopped bleeding. "Sorry that..." 

"Nein. Don't be sorry. Violet brought him here for a reason. I intend to find what that reason is." Kitty nodded, kissing his cheek softly before throwing the bloodied tissues in the trash.

Kurt's tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her back toward him.

"Liebe, whatever happens while Violet is here, I want you to be careful." He kissed her forehead after she offered a small nod.

"I promise, I'll try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

'Dammit! Lance didn't do anything! He even through it in her face and neither one of them has caught on!' Violet seethed as she punched her pillow. 

'Right now I just want to be back home. Back with the one I love.' Violet growled, opting for hugging her pillow tightly as she tried to sleep.

'I'd give anything to have that fire again.'

* * *

Kitty checked her stash of tampons before going to be that night. She was prepared to wake up to the normal, monthly routine in the morning.

Then sheremembered what Lance had said.

* * *

Down the hall, however, Kurt was pacing the length of the bedroom. Something Lance had said had bothered him.

Had he and Kitty ever used protection?

The harder he tried to remember, the worse things were looking.


	7. Chapter 7

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Seven

Lance slammed the door when he got back to the boarding house. Pietro was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, staring at the floor.

"Something bad's going on." Pietro said as he walked in and headed for the fridge. "Why do you say that?"

"Because right after you left, Wanda's memory started returning." The waterbottle Lance had picked up hit the floor with a smack and rolled away.

* * *

A sick feeling made home in her stomach as Kitty debated taking the last few steps toward the the hospital wing. 

On one hand, she could talk to Kurt and ask if he remembered, then go buy a test from the drug store.

On the other, she could just go tell it all to Mr McCoy and, hopefully, not get herself and Kurt into any more trouble than they were already in.

Kitty swallowed a scream as she felt two three fingered hands grasp her shoulders.

"Kitty?" She swallowed, leaning back and laying her head on his shoulder. 'Mr McCoy or store test?'

"If your pregnant, than they'll find out one way or another." Kurt whispered, and Kitty closed her eyes. "But what if I'm not? Then we're going to tell them that we've been having sex in the mansion?"

Kurt placed a hand over her stomach. "How about we go to the store, get a test and see what it says?"

"And if it's positive, then..."

* * *

Violet walked down the halls of the school, looking for the familar black hair and red clothes. As she examined the group of people at their lockers, she wasn't watching where she was going. 

She winced as she ran smack dab into someone.

"Hey." She looked up to find Pietro. "Hey yourself. Where's your sister?"

"Uh... at home. She--" As Violet rolled her eyes, Pietro stopped. "You know what's wrong with her, don't you."

"Duh. She wanted to try and figure out weather or not her memories were her own. So what do you think I did? Mastermind's work can only withstand so much for so long." Pietro took a step back at the expression on Violet's face.

* * *

Wanda took a breath. She was here for asprin, not... Her eyes lingered on Kitty and Kurt as they walked into the store. Kitty walked right pass her, but Kurt stopped. 

"Did my sister do anything while she was with you?" Kurt asked. Wanda pressed a hand to her head. "No. Why?"

"Because Lance attacked me when he brought her home." The image inducer hid his black eye as well as the bruising. Wanda blinked as she started pass him for the counter.

"I have no idea why." Kitty came back, two boxes in her hand. She looked at Wanda for a moment, then to Kurt before following the girl up to the counter.

"Wanda?" Kitty asked. Wanda reached into her pocket, pulling out some money before looking at Kitty. "I'd watch out for Violet if I were you. Something's just... not right about her."

Kitty nodded, then set the boxes on the counter for the cashier to ring them up. Luckily, it was an old woman behind the counter and she didn't say much.

"What did Violet do?" Kitty asked. Kurt came up behind her, offering a small smile to the lady that was waiting for one of them to pay. He put some money on the counter, then picked up the bag that the boxes had been put in.

"Do you remember when I was kidnapped?" Wanda asked, Kurt looked at her, and Kitty looked up at Kurt. "From the ski lodge? Yes, Toad still owes me for that."

"Well... maybe we should talk about this outside?" Wanda asked, eyeing the lady at the register. Kitty simply pulled her toward the door. "Magneto had someone there, Mastermind, who can change a person's memories. And Violet..."

"Violet undid what he did." Kurt said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not exactly. She strengthened the old memories, and, well."

Wanda indicated to the asprin in her hand. Kitty frowned.

* * *

"What gives her the right to mess around with someone's memories?" Kitty asked, waiting for the two tests to give a reading. Kurt sighed. 

"She would never have done anything like this before I left Germany. I have no idea what changed." The timer on his watch started to go off, and he automatically shut it off, hoping it hadn't made too much noise.

"Kurt," Kitty whispered, looking at the tests. "We have a bit of a problem."

* * *

"We're in our last year of school, atleast." Kurt said, eyeing Hank uncertainly. He was positive Logan would kill him for this. 

"I don't really approve of this. However, it isn't up to me. It's Charles' decision of what happens to you two."

* * *

"I agree with Hank that you two should have thought before you acted. But, what has been done cannot be undone." Xavier sighed, looking from Kitty to Kurt and back. "I'm here for your support. If you need anything, just let me know." 

"Thank you, Professor!" Kitty smiled, and Kurt nodded his head.

"Also, I leave it to the two of you to tell everyone else." Kurt swallowed, but the feeling of Kitty squeezing his hand caused him to look at her and smile.

* * *

"Should we tell them at dinner?" Kitty asked, and Kurt looked at her. "So soon?" 

"Well, duh, I want everyone to know as soon as possible!" Kitty grinned, a hand over her flat stomach as she lay back on his bed.

"But what about your parents?" Kurt asked, looking at the laptop that she had next to her. "What do you think they will have to say?"

Kitty frowned. "They're not going to be too happy that we're not married, but... I'm positive that they'll be overwhelmed that they're going to be grandparents."

Kitty smiled over at him, and he opened his mouth to retort. "I'm sure they won't want the father of their grandchildren to be a fuzzy elf."

"Kurt!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're _my_ fuzzy elf. They've met you before."

"Ja, but not the real me." Kurt said, remembering back to the last Chrismas, when her parents had come for a visit.

"They loved you. What should it matter if you're blue and fuzzy or normal? They knew that you were a mutant." Kitty said, sitting up and looking at him. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dinner it is, then."


	8. Chapter 8

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Eight

Violet smiled as Kitty and Kurt broke the news to the institute. Everything was coming out just as she wanted it.

Then Xavier caught her eye.

The girl silently cursed. If he found out about it, then everything would be ruined! She just couldn't allow that to happen.

So she strengthed the wall around her mind, keeping him out of it. She missed her chance to swamp her brother and Kitty with questions as the others moved in on them.

* * *

"Man, why couldn't I be the first to know? I mean, I'm you're roommate!" Evan asked, watching Kurt as the elf hung himself from the ceiling. 

"Yes, and you have been very argumental since you returned to the XMen." Kurt answered. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know how far along she is?"

* * *

"I'm willing to bet a month." Kitty said, typing a letter to her parents. Rogue sighed. 

"Do you honestly think it's safe to have a second generation mutant growing in you with all this anti-mutant shit still going on?" Kitty peeled her eyes off the computer screen to look at her.

"Second generation or not, I don't really care." She remembered what Rogue had done a year ago. "Did you really think it was a smart thing to absorb CarolDanvers with the mutant haters out there?"

Rolling her eyes, Rogue fell back onto her bed. "I hope they put an end to the anti-mutant problem soon."

Kitty smiled slightly, watching as Rogue hovered over the bed.

"How's Remy been?" Rogue hovered a few more inches. Kitty could barely seem the look on her face.

"The Swamp Rat called yesterday. He's wanting me to come with him back to Louisiana for Mardi Gras." Kitty raised an eyebrow. "His dad didn't get kidnapped again, did he?"

"No, Kitty. That was the last time." Rogue said, no doubt rolling her eyes again. "Maybe me and Kurt should come with. Atleast there he can give the holowatch a rest."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

'Let's see... mom's dead, dad sealed... and neice or nephew's on the way.' Violet grinned to herself. 'Can the blood work when it's still in the womb?' 

She rolled over onto her stomach, reaching down under her bed to grab her bag. She pulled out a newpaper, reading reading over certain areas briefly.

'He's already used his day. I suppose it's going to have to.'

* * *

Xavier frowned. Kurt had told him what Violet had done to Wanda. He could only wonder what she would be doing after the news had been told to the mansion.

She had strong barricades around her mind, but there had to be some other way to find out.

Feeling out for Kurt, he found him asleep. Pushing his way into the boy's memories, Xavier started searching for anything that could be useful.

What he found disturbed him.

_They were thirteen, and Violet was offering him a knife. Blood spilled from the cut on her own arm._

_"Come on, Kurt, it's nessicary to bring him to us." With a breath he traced one of his veins, watching idlely as the blood wet his fur and spilt down his arm._

_"Now how..."_

_"You know the feeling that you get right before you port?" Violet asked, and he nodded. It was a pulling at his gut, near the brink of an out of body experiance._

_"When you get that, hold it." He wasn't entirely sure about this. However, the call of their names prevented either one of them to go any farther._

That had been their first try. Xavier pulled out as he reached the point of Violet's sudden illness.

They were second generation mutants after all. Xavier sighed, turning to Cerebro and running a search on the mutant Azazel.


	9. Chapter 9

Liebe eines Dämons 

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Nine

Violet's illness had be brought apon by Graydon Creed. The man had cursed that his first test subject for his anti-mutant virus had fought it and won.

Of course, Creed had returned to strengthening the virus. He returned to Violet's home to find her gone.

* * *

"Vi, babe, some guy was just here looking for you." Violet began to wish she hadn't picked up the phone. 

"What all did he say?" 'No doubt that bastard Creed with his fucking virus again.'

"Just when you were going to back." 'Dammit, John!'

"What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't know." 'Good pyromanic.'

"Alright. I want you to get out of there. If he finds out I'm not returning.." She trailed off, leaving it for him to figure out.

"I'll be packed and on a flight out before you know it."

"Good." She smiled slightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too. And for God's sake, don't set anything in the airport on fire!"

"Hey! That was one time!" She giggled, hearing the phone cut off. 'That man is something else.'

* * *

Kurt walked into the dinning room to find Kitty reading something on her laptop. He kissed the top of her head, readinga bit of it. 

"Mom and dad are wanting to come here." She said softly. Kurt looked down at her with surprise.

"When?" He was almost scared to know. And Kitty was almost scared to tell him the rest of it.

"Sometime this week. Kurt, they want me to come home with them." Kurt tensed up.

"But.. the Professor should be able to keep them from it, right?" Kitty sighed, closing her eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is that they want me home." She felt Kurt's arms around her shoulders and leaned against him.

"I don't want to leave here... but maybe... maybe it's better if I do. For the baby." Kitty whispered, tilting her head up and pressing her face into the side of his neck.

"Then I'm coming." Kurt growled, tightening his grip on her. She was his, and nothing was going to take her away.

* * *

"I know what you're going to ask. I also know that you're parents are already on their way." Kitty sighed as she looked from Professor Xavier to the floor. 

"Perhaps it is best that you leave Bayville. However, if this child has Kurt's physical features, which I'msure it will, you will not be able to have it in a hospital." Kurt's arm wrapped around Kitty, and she leaned into him.

"I will try to convince your parents of this. In the meantime, Kurt, I have something I need to ask you." Kurt looked to Kitty, then back to the professor.

"Anything you can say to me can also be said to Kitty." Xavier steeled himself for the reaction that was to come.

"I have reason to believe that your sister is wanting to use your baby to open the portal to your father."


	10. Chapter 10

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Ten

Violet took a breath. She was currently hanging upside out her window, watching the other students go through a training session with Logan.

She heard her door open. No doubt Professor Xavier. Kurt would just port in, and Kitty never bothered her.

Flipping herself up, she stared at the bald, crippled man.

"Do you want something?" Xavier raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know what you and Kurt have been trying to do, Violet." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"And what are you going to do, old man?" Xavier tried to probe into her mind again, and Violet sneered.

"That was the last straw, Professor." Sending back a sharp mental spike. Xavier grunted as it hit. His head drooped forward and he leaned to the side.

"Night."

* * *

'I don't care who tries to stop me. I refuse to wait and have only twenty four hours to track down my father.' Violet growled to herself, picking up a knife similar to a meat cleaver from a drawer in the kitchen. 

'This should do nicely.'

* * *

"Kitten." Kitty stopped, looking at Remy as he closed a door behind him. "Have you seen Rogue?" 

"I think she went to the Danger Room. Why?"

"Uh, no reason. Just need to talk, that's all." Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"You just came back and you're already ready to drag to her down to Louisiana." Remy shrugged, turning the direction of the Danger Room and walking off.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Remy was usualy always with Rogue. It seemed strange to see him without her.

"Speaking of strange." She whispered, pressing a hand to her belly. 'Why haven't I had morning sickness yet? That's like, almost always one of the first signs of pregnancy.'

Kitty sighed, deciding to ask Mr McCoy of the issue.

'After all, it could just be a mutant thing.'

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's usual or not, Kitty, but from what I can seeeverything seems to be in order." Mr McCoy said, putting his materials away as he looked at the girl. 

"It'll still be a while before we can do an ultrasound. From what I've gathered, you're about a month along. Let's just hope that the remainder of the pregnancy turns out normal." Kitty sighed and nodded.

"Thanks alot, Mr McCoy." Hank smiled at her as she jumped off the table.

"Any time Kitty."

* * *

"Ew!" Eyeing the 'snack' Kurt was having when she entered the dinning room, Kitty turned a pale shade of green. 

The food was a concoction of what seemed to be a mess of leftovers, plus lunch meat, stacked togather and stabbed through with... Was that one of Evan's spikes?

"Kitty, come on. Eventually you are going to have to eat something that isn't on your diet." Kurt said, turning to look at her. She shivered at the thought. "You have a potential fuzzy elf growing in you. High metabolism, remember?"

"Even from the womb?" Kitty groaned. Kurt shrugged.

"I would guess." Kitty slumped into a chair next to him. Kurt offered the 'thing' to her.

"Want to try it?"

"No thanks."

* * *

Violet smirked. Everything was set up perfect. All she needed now was to wait for Kitty to come back to her room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Eleven

Kitty was late getting back to her room. All the girls had just kept bombarding her with questions.

'Why the hell would they want to know if Kurt's a, as Tabitha had put it, 'demon in the sack'?' Kitty rolled her eyes, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Before she could switch on the lights, cold metal pressed against her throat.

"I need your help, Kit-Kat."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go?" Rogue asked, staring at Remy. He sighed. 

"Jean Luc called. He said there's another guild rising. It's not going to be safe to go there for a while, Chere." Rogue huffed, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

"You're always doing this!" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"But I always make it up to you, doI not?" He asked, gripping her shoulders loosely as he kissed her cheek.

Rogue sighed, dropping her arms as she turned around. "Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me. Just as I love you." Remy answered, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him.

* * *

"Laura." X-23 looked up, blinking as Wolverine came into her sight. He was leaned over the back of the couch, watching her. 

"What?" She asked, closing her book and sitting up.

"Any ideas where Chuck could be?" Thinking about it, 'Laura' shook her head.

"He could be anywhere. Have you checked Cerebro?" Wolverine grunted as he turned to leave, and she heard something along the lines of 'Heading there now'.

"Men." She rolled her eyes, sprawling back out over the couch and opening her book again. "Can't live with them, can't kill them."

* * *

'Wasn't in Cerebro. I cannot believe it.' X-23 growled as she stalked down the halls, checking every room she passed. 

Logan had come back to her after checking Cerebro. After telling her what he had found, he had asked her to help him look.

She didn't know she'd be doing this.

'Damn him for always closing what he'd been working on before leaving!' X-23 kicked down a door that had been locked, then jumped from the site as if she'd been shot at.

'That wastoo much of Remy's ass for me.' She shivered, making a mental note to scrub her eyes after the professor was found.

* * *

"Violet have you..." Kurt ported into Violet's room. His words stopped as he sawthe professor in his wheelchair, in the middle of Violet's room. 

"What the hell?" Trying to wake the man up, he shook his head and ported to the hospital wing.

* * *

Mr McCoy's eyes shot open as Kurt appeared in the room with Professor Xavier. Jean had already been there, having had to bring Amara in after she'd sprained her ankel in training.

The red head took one look at her teacher and automatically started trying to contact him mentally.

* * *

Logan was walking into the hospital wing to ask Hank if he'd seen anything, only to find the four mutant and the professor.

"Where was he?" He demanded. Kurtfrowned as he looked over at him.

"Violet's room." Logan growled, turning with intent to find the girl. Kurt shot out of his seat, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked, looking from the still trying Jean to the demon. Logan turned to look at him.

"Something's wrong with Kitty." Logan growled again, taking off in the direction of the girl's room asKurt ported out of the hospital wing. Amara turned back to staring at Jean.

'Hurry up.'


	12. Chapter 12

Liebe eines Dämons 

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Twelve

Kitty whimpered as Violet made a surprisingly surgical cut on her stomach.She was tied down onto her bed, Violet's magic keeping her in place.

"Why are you doing this?" Kitty whispered, closing her eyes as she felt Violet slide a finger into the cut and probe around.

"Because I need your help." Violet answered, grinning as brought her finger out of Kitty's stomach. Kitty opened her eyes in time to see Violet licking the blood from her finger.

"Help with what?" Violet stuck two fingers into it this time, kneeding them against the closest organ. Kitty cried out.

"With bringing daddy back." Kitty's eyes widened as she realised what she ment.

'She want's my baby.'

* * *

Kurt ported into Kitty's room in time to find her on the bed, stomach pouring outblood and Violet with her whole hand in the wound. 

"Nice of you to join us, brother." Violet grinned at him. It was a twisted, crazed expression that chilled the nineteen year old to the bone.

"Violet." Kurt said, voice cracking as he saw the expression of pain on Kitty's face. Violet iggled as she fisted her hand and brought it out of Kitty.

"You honestly expect to stop me, Kurt? You've wanted to bring daddy to us for years. And what do you do when we get that chance?" Violetdampened her finger with Kitty's blood, walking to her brother and pressing the finger to his lips. "You fall in love with the answer."

Kurt shoved her away. "There's no point in trying to summon him anymore, Violet. Don't you see that?"

Violet bared her teeth at him. "I guess not, Nightcrawler."

Violet turned to go back to Kitty. Kurt tackled her before she could take a step closer. Logan chose that time to burst into the room.

Kitty's eyes rolled back into her head. Kurt turned to Logan while he had Violet pined to the floor.

"Get her out of here!" Logan saw Kitty and ran toward her. Picking her up he gave Kurt one last glance before running out of the room.

Violet had managed to get ahold of the meat cleaver again, and while Kurt was still over her she fought to stab her brother in the shoulder.

Kurt's tail caugth the knife before it could do any real harm, tossing it out of her reach. Violet pushed to the side, rolling them over so that she was on top.

Kurt grinned, wrapping his tail around her neck tightly.

* * *

Xavier groaned as he came to. The first thing he saw was Jean, then Kurt porting into the room and tossing Violet onto a table. 

He relaxed as he saw that Violet was knocked out. He turned to ask Kurt what had happened, but Logan ran in with something in his arms. Xavier's eyes widened as he realised it was Kitty.

"What's going on?" Amara asked, coming up behind Jean.Kurt sighed. Logan looked at him as he handed Kitty over to Hank. "I'd like to know the same thing, Elf."

"I'll explain everything, but first. How is she?" Hank looked up at him, letting out a small sigh.

"She's lost alot of blood."Hank said, and Kurt nodded. He sat down on the table next to Kitty's limp form, offering up his arm as Hank set to work.

"Violet and I are children of a man named Azazel. I believe you would better know him as Satan." Kurt watched their faces, finding their reaction alright before continuing. "He comes here once a year, and uses that time to seduce and impregnant as many women as he can. Up until twenty three years ago, he'd been impregnanting woman who gave birth to normal children."

Kurt winced Hank took the needled out of him, and he examined the mark that the needle had left. "He realised that he'd needed to impregnant mutants. Those children ended up having a connection to his dimension."

Xavier looked at Violet, then to Kurt. "So Violet is able to acess that dimention through what?"

"Her magic." Kurt waited for him to ask anything else. Behind him, Kitty opened her eyes.

"And you don't know how many other siblings you could have." Kurt offered a small, wry smile at that. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I've known thefirst child he had after his realisation."

"And this child was?" Xavier asked, already making a mental note to look them up on Cerebro. Kurt sighed.

"Salem Darkholme. Although I believe that nineteen years ago her last name was changed to Wood."


	13. Chapter 13

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Thirteen

Kitty stared down at the scab that was on her belly. Her parents would be arriving at any moment, and all she could do was stare at her wound.

She and Rogue had been moved out of their room, both moved into another room. Gambit was now rooming with Kurt and Evan until the blood could be cleaned up.

Kurt ported behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"What's the professor going to do with Violet?" Kitty asked softly. Kurt kissed her shoulder lightly.

"He's sending her to an asylum. She'll be under full lockdown. He saw that easier than having to explain her insanity to a judge." Kitty frowned, touching her stomach tenderly.

"Couldn't he have erased her memory?" Kitty asked softly. Kurt shook his head. "She would have noticed it. It would be that same as Wanda."

"Oh."

"You need to get dressed, liebe, somehow I doubt your parent's would like to see you parading around the mansion in your underware." Kitty nodded, and Kurt kissed her cheek. "I'll be in the Danger Room if you need me."

She pulled on a white shirt and a pair of jeans before noticing how the white shirt showed her scab. Then she noticed that the shirt's clingy material was starting to irritate it. She scowled as she realised thatmost of her shirts were like this, and the ones that weren't were her pajamas.

Phasing out into the hall and heading for Kurt and Evan's room, she phased through the door and headed for Kurt's dresser.

She pulled out a shirt androlled her eyes as she saw it was Def Leppard. She took it anyway and phased back through the door and into her temporary room.

Changing shirts, she left her hair down and headed downstairs. She winced as she saw that her parents were already there, talking to Logan and Laura.

"Kitty!" Her mom called, and Kitty smiled and hugged her. Her dad smiled at her.

"Now where's this boy of yours?" Her mom asked, putting Kitty at arms length so she could look her over.

"Um, I think he's in the Danger Room right now, but if you really want to see him..." Kitty looked to Logan uncertainly. He nodded, and she finished. "I can take you to him."

* * *

Kitty took her parents up to the main controls of the Danger Room. Below them, Kurt was going up against something that resembled the sentinals. Kitty and her parents watched as he ported onto it's head, grabbing onto it and porting away again. He took it's head with him. 

Kitty grinned at the look on her parent's faces. She reached over to the PA system. "Kurt, come up here."

He turned to look up at them, smiling at her. Her mother jumped as he ported next to her.

"Mom, dad, this is Kurt." Her mom's eyes widened.

"Aren't you the same boy we met last year?" Kurt nodded. "But how?"

"Image indudcer. What you saw was a holograph." Her parent's nodded, and her mother noticed something other than the blue fur, three fingured hands and didgrade legs.

"He's an elf!" Kitty smiled, watching as Kurt lead her parents out of the control room.

* * *

Pyro stared through the bared window. Violet bared her teeth at him as he tried to figure out what to do. 

"Get me the fuck out of here, Allerdyce!" She snarled. John stared at her, wondering exactly what she had done to get herself into this situation.

"Melt the bars." She hissed, and he set to work on it. With the bars gone, he helped Violet up to the window and pulled her through.

John had to hold back a laugh at the site of her in a straight jacket.

"Where to now, love?" John asked as she shouldered him in the ribs. He started undoing the straps on the jacket.

"I say it's time to take mom's place with the Brotherhood." The twisted grin was back. John kissed her before the alarms went off.

* * *

Xavier stared at theresults of his search. Salem Wood had, indeed, once been Salem Darkholme. The picture it gave him was of a twenty three year old withdark hair and brown eyes. There were lavendar streaks running through her hair. 

He smiled as he realised that there was another mutant in the same area as her. One that had been with him for a short while before Jean and Scott came to him.

Reaching for the mutant with his mind, he found that the connection was wide open.

_Mikhail._

_Professor X?_

_There is a young woman in your area who I've found is a mutant._

_Salem?What about her?_

_Do you think you could keep an eye on her for me. Let her know that she has a place to stay here._

_... Yeah, Professor, now if you don't mind I have to get back to practice._

_Yes, of course._

The image of a young, purple haired man with a gutair faded out of his mind just as Salem came up to Mikhail. Xavier shook his head with a small smile.

Cerebro had told him that she was able to shapeshift, as well as other things. Among them was going to another dimension that Xavier guessed to be the dimension that Kurt traveled to when teleporting.

Just as he turned away from it, the image of the girl dissolved into that of a pale purple skinned girl with a prehensile tail and wings. Her gold eyes stared out at nothing.

* * *

Violet walked into the boarding house, Pyro close behind. Lance looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. Pietro shrank away from her.

"I'm taking over here, kids." With Wanda out for more asprin, there wasn't anyone to disagree with the twisted grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Liebe eines Dämons

I don't own X-Men: Evo

Chapter Fourteen

'Epilogue'

The hallway outside of the hospital wing of the mansion had become a waiting room to the residents.

Rogue tapped her fingures against her arm anxiously. 'She's a month premature...'

When the door to the hospital wing opened, everyone jumped. Beast looked to Logan, Rogue and Gambit, waving the three in.

Kitty was on one of the beds, covered in sweat. In her arms were two small bundles. Sitting next to her with a third bundle in his arms was Kurt.

"I told you cats had litters."Rogue said, poking Remy in the side before sitting down on Kitty's other side. Kitty passed her a bundle carefully, and Rogue looked down at the baby with curiousity.

"They're diffinatly Kurt's." Rogue said, blinking several times. The little girl in her arms stared up at her with ambereyes, three little blue fingers reaching out to her. Rogue noticed a small, spaded tip wrap around her arm.

"Do the other two have tails?" Kurt looked up and nodded.

"They all have fur and pointed ears, too." Kitty said, smiling at her. "But you're holding my youngestbaby girl."

Rogue looked and realised that the other two bundles were, as Hank had followed the hospital's example, blue and pink. The one in her arms was pink.

"You wanna name her?" Kitty asked, and Rogue nodded. "What did you name the other two?"

"Axel and Ember." Kurt said, handing Kitty the bundle in his arms as he walked around the bed and peered at his daughter over Rogue's shoulder.

"How about... Kavik?" Rogue offered, and Kitty smiled.

"Axel, Ember and Kavik Wagner." She said, trying out the names. "It's perfect."

Kurt took Kavik as she was offered to him. Rogue turned to look at Remy and Logan.

"We called you guys in here for a reason. Rogue, Remy, we want you two to be their godparents... and on the condition that they can't do it, they'll go to Logan." Kitty said softly. Kurt nodded, watching for their reactions.

Rogue's face lit up, Logan grunted andRemy nodded his head.

"Besides that, maybe you'll return the favor, Rogue? Kitty said,laughing softly. Rogue glanced down at her flat belly, then to Kitty.

"Aw, shut up! If that's gonna happen, it's not going to be for a few more years." Kitty laughed, looking down at her babies.

Axel's amber eyes looked back up at her, while Ember's blue eyes closed. She was thankful that atleast one of them had gotten her eyes, or else they'd have to keep trying.

'And I'm not ready to go through that again for a while.' She thought, smiling as she moved her eyes to Kurt and Kavik.

"What about you, Kitty? Popping out anymore anytime soon?" Rogue asked, grinning. Kitty shook her head quickly.

"Oh no. I think these three are going to be enough ofa handful!"


End file.
